Application programs having application forms with data fields requiring user input or completion, for example, messaging applications, are well known. Current user interaction paradigms for creating and sending messages however are characterized generally as cumbersome and lengthy, particularly on communication platforms having limited input and display capabilities, including for example cellular telephones handsets, two-way pagers and wireless enabled personal digital assistants. These and other applications and communication devices will benefit by reducing the demands required of end-users for operating these programs.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the present inventions will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention with the accompanying drawings described below.